Corruption Within
Prologue "Hey... Over here!" A light brown tom with sharp blue eyes looked up "What is it, Lee?" "I thought you told us you were going to tell us what your leader was planning?" the tom asked in a harsh cold voice. "And when I find out, I will, don't worry. He always tells me" The brown tom hissed. "An what about-" Lee asked. But was stopped mid sentence by the brown tom raising his tail for silence.. "I already took care of that" "But... Iceclaw-" "Don't. Worry. About it" Iceclaw hissed. Then sighed, flicking his tail "I need you to keep your head on, or we'll be found out" "Okay" Lee mewed quietly, disappearing into the bush. Iceclaw sighed, his eyes closed in thought I've turned to sin... What have I done? He heard a voice "I never you were the one to turn to evil" a mew growled in a silky voice "After all..." "Shut it!" Iceclaw snarled, looking around "Where are you!?" "Everywhere darling" The she-cats voice mewed "They will find out" she finished silkily. "It's not my fault!" Iceclaw snarled. "If it's not your fault... Why are you letting them tell you what to do?" The she-cat asked. "You wouldn't understand" Iceclaw growled. "This ain't your way anymore, it's Joeys game now, your in league with rogues now" She purred "I hope your ready for what's coming, don't let your ignorance cloud your eye sight" "What are you talking about?!" Iceclaw snapped. Looking around angrily. "You'll see...." the she-cats voice seemed to disappear. Iceclaw was left alone. His claws unsheathed. and staring into the deep and unforgiving darkness Oh yes.. What have I gotton myself into? Iceclaw thought, as he started into the dark with upset and angry eyes. He growled, thinking They will never understand! Chapter 1 "Wildpelt! Wake up!" Wildpelt opened his eyes to the mew "What is it?" A young dark brown tom was staring at him "You were sleeping" "I saw that Fluffypelt" Wildpelt yawned. "Yeah well...." Fluffypelt trailed off. Wildpelt stood up "Well, what is it?" "Oh, yeah. Whitestar wants to see you" Fluffypelt mewed, flicking his tail warily "Another cat has gone missing" he mewed quietly. Wildpelt looked sad "All these disappearences are starting to get suspicious" "That's what most of us think" Fluffypelt mewed. Wildpelt looked at the young tom "Do you think that?" "I didn't use to" Fluffypelt mewed nervously. "Understandable" Wildpelt grunted. Walking out of the den, he looked around. He got pushed by one of the older senior warriors, who he didn't now. "Who is that?" Wildpelt asked Fluffypelt. "Who's that? That's Ravenclaw, he was a loner like you, but he's getting a bit old." Fluffypelt mewed with disinterest. Wildpelt watched the old tom grumble away. Whitestar was talking with Iceclaw. Iceclaw was one of those toms that you always seem to trust, but their was something wrong with them. Bad vibes Wildpelt thought, not very convinced with his feeling. Iceclaw bowed to Whitestar, then padded up to Wildpelt "Whitestar wants to talk to you" he seemed conflicted and worried, and he walked hurriedly away from Wildpelt. Wildpelt watched Iceclaw confused, then padded up to Whitestar. The hot tempered tom growled "Wildpelt, can you take a patrol to find Rosedawn?" Wildpelt sighed, but nodded. Every time Whitestar sends a patrol, we never find anything he thought sadly. But headed towards Fluffypelt. Fluffypelt asked "What did he say?" "Search patrol" Wildpelt mewed flatly "Your coming with me" "Okay" Fluffypelt shrugged. Wildpelt led Fluffypelt out of the camp, "Why Rosedawn? She was one of the best stragetists" Fluffypelt asked sadly. "Because whoever is taking these cats, know that she's one of the stragetists" Wildpelt mewed "Do you think it's rogues?" Fluffypelt asked. "No.... I have a feeling it's one of us" Wildpelt mewed to Fluffypelt. Fluffypelts eyes widened "Who?" "Iceclaw" Wildpelt growled "Or he at least knows who" Fluffypelt mewed confused "Iceclaw? But he's nice! I've known him since I was a kit" "Never judge a cat by it's outside personality" Wildpelt mewed "That's how they catch you off guard" Fluffypelt twitched "Okay..." he mewed quietly. Wildpelt looked up when he heard a sharp screech. "That sounded like a cat!" Fluffypelt exclaimed, and was about to bound toward the screeching, but was stopped by Wildpelts tail. "Don't be so hasty..." Wildpelt growled suspiciously "Some cats get hurt like this" "Oh.. Sorry" Fluffypelt mewed sheepishly. Wildpelt rolled his eyes, Fluffypelt seemed to young to be a warrior, Wildpelt wondered how old he was. Fluffypelt didn't even look like a warrior, he looked like an extremely young apprentice. With fluffy fur and wide eyes. Yeah... He is to young to be a warrior.. Wildpelt thought I like his will though, he's smart. Wildpelt shook his head, narrowing his eyes. Fluffypelt was waving his tail in front of his face "Um.... Hello? Earth to Wildpelt!" he mewed. Waving his tail faster whenever Wildpelt wouldn't answer. Wildpelt mewed "Stop, Fluffypelt, it's confusing me" he flicked his tail "Now, here's what we are going to do, Fluffypelt." Fluffypelt nodded in excitement, swishing his tail back and forth on the leafy ground. His eyes a sparkling green. "We are going to investigate that screech, but, we must be careful, when we reach there, on my mark, we jump into the clearing and fight whatevers there. Got it?" Wildpelt explained. Fluffypelt nodded "Got it!" "Good, let's go" Wildpelt mewed. Leading the way to where the screech sounded. The forest was dark and foreboding, there was the promise of a strong storm. Wildpelt looked up, watching the clouds as he walked. Fluffypelt asked "Are we there yet?" "Yes... Shh! I think I hear something" Wildpelt flicked his tail for them to hide in the bushes. Fluffypelt looked at the clearing with excited eyes. "Ok on my mar-" Wildpelt was cut short when Fluffypelt jumped into the clearing with claws unsheathed. Wildpelt finished "Mark..." he shook his head, following Fluffypelt quickly. Only to stop when Fluffypelt was looking around confused. Fluffypelt mewed "Oh... I was expecting more claws..." he sighed in disappointment, sheathing his claws "But there was a screech! You heard it too!" looking at Wildpelt with sad and disappointed eyes. He mewed "That was a cat, it can't just have magically disappeared!" Wildpelt froze, there was a heavy scent of cat and blood. He unsheathed his claws and yelled "Fluffypelt, watch out!" Fluffypelt looked at him confused before narrowly dodging a heavy built pitch black cat, who's eyes were as cold as ice. Fluffypelt backed up some more when the black cat rushed him with thorn sharp claws, aiming to kill. Wildpelt jumped on the cat, dragging him away from Fluffypelt, who was ten times smaller then the cat, and would have been crushed if the cat leaped. Fluffypelt just watched horrified. Wildpelt yowled "Go get Whitestar!" as he held the cat down, who's eyes were narrowed slits. Flufypelt looked like he was about to disagree, but thought better of it, and rushed away. Wildpelt got thrown off, and he smashed into a tree, shaking himself as he got back up, but he was soon tackled by the bigger cat. He fought back twice as hard, but he was no match for the huge cat, who was more stronger. The black cat looked like he was about to land the killing blow, but he seemed to freeze. His eyes got wide. He fell sideways dead, and standing behind him with claws unsheathed was a she-cat, with sharp blue eyes and beautiful blue gray fur. Wildpelt stared at her "Um... Thanks" he mewed in shock, but the she-cat shrugged, backing away and walking off. "W-Wait! What's your name!" he called after her. The she-cat stopped and mewed "Lizzy, I'm a rogue" she mewed in a silky voice "And your clan-mates are coming" She disappeared into the bush, Wildpelt got up, looking around. And saw Fluffypelt burst into the clearing with Whitestar and Iceclaw following close behind. "Oh awesome! You beat him! Oh wait.. Is he dead?" he asked excitedly "He seemed like he knew what he was doing!" Iceclaw had narrowed eyes, while Whitestar looked faintly surprised. Wildpelt was looking at them with confusion, they seemed to know the cat, Whitestar mewed flatly "Good job, Wildpelt" Iceclaw stayed silent. Whitestar walked away, and Wildpelt followed, but was stopped by Iceclaw who whispered "I'd watch who you talk to, you might get into trouble" "Don't worry, Iceclaw, because I don't know anything that you do" he grunted, and pushed past Iceclaw, and Fluffypelt followed. Iceclaw followed behind, looking around with narrowed eyes, Wildpelt didn't trust Iceclaw, he seemed to know things other cats didn't, even Whitestar seemed to be holding stuff back. When they got into camp, Fluffypelt went to some she-cats to talk, Wildpelt rolled his eyes at the younger tom, and walked to Silverleaf, who was quiet, and mysterious. She mewed quietly "Hello, Wildpelt" she swished her tail, and her eyes were at her paws. Wildpelt mewed "Hey, I have to ask you a question, and this is really important" "Sure" Silverleaf mewed, not looking up. "You know Iceclaw better then anybody.. Has he been acting weird?" Wildpelt asked in a whisper when iceclawpassed by, looking conflicted. Silverleaf mewed "Well, yeah.. But... I don't know why" her eyes had finally left her paws, they were a sad deep blue. Wildpelt sighed, then walked away So Silverleaf isn't going to be much help, but she doesn't seem to know anything either. He thought disappointed. Then ran into Fluffypelt. "Oh, hey Wildpelt! Totally didn't see you there!" Fluffypelt exclaimed "I'm sorry" he bowed. "It's okay, Fluffypelt" Wildpelt mewed "I didn't see you either, actually" "I'm not invinsible, wish I was though" Fluffypelt commented, looking at his paws. Wildpelt nudged him "Come on, everyone wishes they were invinsible" he mewed amused, looking at the young tom. Fluffypelt shrugged "Oh, well" Whitestar padded up to them "Wildpelt, can you and Fluffypelt patrol the thunderpath border near the ash tree?" he asked. Wildpelt seemed worried, but Fluffypelt mewed "Sure" Wildpelt sighed There's no fighting Whitestar... Not yet at least. He thought darkly, wondering why Whitestar would send them to the thunderpath, it's dangerous, especially for a tom as young as Fluffypelt. Fluffypelt was poking Wildpelt "Hello? Come on let's go" he swished his tail in anticipation, wanting to hurry off. Into danger Wildpelt thought worriedly. Iceclaw had walked past, he and Wildpelt caught each-others eye, and both of them echoed distrust. He finally followed Fluffypelt out of the camp, Fluffypelt sniffed the air, trying to scent where the thunder-path is. Wildpelt stopped him "Let me lead, your going to run a tree if you keep your head in the air" he mewed, flicking his tail to a tree in front of Fluffypelt. "Okay" Fluffypelt mewed, and let Wildpelt take the front, leading him to the thunderpath. They stopped at the edge, there was no noise of monsters. It seemed to be quiet. The thunder-path was the big stretch of land that was totally black, and hot when a cat stepped on it. Fluffypelt mewed "I've never been to this part of the terriotory before" he looked side ways at the road "Not as.. Loud as I thought it would be" Wildpelt narrowed his eyes, he signaled his head to the Ash "Come on, be careful though, that place is dangerous" Fluffypelt nodded, then mewed "Don't worry, I'm not scared" he then ran to the Ash. Wildpelt yowled "Fluffypelt! Wait! It's-" there was a roar of a nearing monster, and Fluffypelt seemed to be struggling. "I-I'm stuck!" Fluffypelt yelled. The roar was steadily going louder. Wildpelt thought horrified as bright lights started to come over the hill Oh no... he watched horrified. A cat jumped out of the ash, landing in front of Fluffypelt, and freed him of whatever he was stuck on, and pushed him into the forest. The car started to veer toward the cat, Wildpelt yowled "Get out of there!" The cat turned to look at him. Iceclaw?! He thought amazed "Iceclaw get out of there you mouse brain!" But it was too late, the car had veered, and Iceclaw seemed to fall. Wildpelt closed his eyes in horror Did Iceclaw just.. Risk his life to save Fluffypelts? He opened his eyes, and Iceclaw was on the road. He seemed hurt when he got back up, he was limping, and he was bleeding. Wildpelt mewed "Hey, get off there before another one comes and finishes you off!" Iceclaw limped toward him "I wasn't the one that needed saving" he mewed through heavy breathing. He looked at Fluffypelt, who was watching horrified. "Be careful next time will you?" He asked, his whiskers twitching, he limped off. Wildpelt just stared after him Was... I wrong about him? he thought testily. Then looked at Fluffypelt "What were you thinking?" he asked in a growl. "I..I don't know" Fluffypelt mewed quietly. "Iceclaw could have died, why didn't you wait?" Wildpelt asked hotly. "I-I don't know!" Fluffypelt mewed louder. "Both of you could have been killed!" Wildpelt growled. "I know! I'm sorry!" Fluffypelt whimpered, looking more like a young apprentice then a warrior, he was cringing under Wildpelts angry gaze. Wildpelt sighed "Let's go, Fluffypelt" he mewed "Be lucky Iceclaw was there, you might have died" "I know" Fluffypelt mewed quietly. And they hurried away from the thunderpath. "Told you he was nice!" Fluffypelt mewed "I remember you told me that he wasn't really trustworthy" "I know.." Wildpelt mewed in amazement, still surprised at Iceclaw for what he did, even though he could have died in the attempt. They stopped at the camp entrance, the two she-cats Fluffypelt was talking to earlier rused over in shock and amazement. Wildpelt left them to it, seeing Iceclaw, he padded up to him and hissed under his breath "Why did you do that?!" Iceclaw seemed unruffled "What? I don't just sit by watching a tom as young as Fluffypelt die" he mewed flatly, licking his wounded paw. "No, no, you weren't there by a coincidence! You know something, you knew Fluffypelt was going there!" Wildpelt hissed. "So what if I do? It's none of your business, I may know something, but I don't kill cats!" Iceclaw growled, losing his temper. "Your going to sooner or later if you keep lying" Wildpelt hissed "Tell me what you know" "All I know is that, Whitestar knew perfectly well that Fluffypelt was going to rush to the ash, maybe you should yell at him for this, not me" Iceclaw pointed out. "One day, your going to lose everything Iceclaw, I know you too well" Wildpelt hissed. "You know my name, not my story" he hissed back, and Wildpelt seemed taken aback, but padded away anyways. Fluffypelt was getting asked alot of questions by the two she-cats, his fur was puffed out, and he looked excited. He explained what happened to the she-cats. Wildpelt ran into Ravenclaw again, and the tom snapped "Watch where you're going" he pushed past Wildpelt muttering "Young cats.. Don't pay attention" Wildpelt just stared at him Old cats... So grumpy he thought annoyed, then ran into Silverleaf "Whoops! Sorry Silverleaf" Silverleaf looked a bit scared "I have to tell you something, Wildpelt, and it may destroy our clan" she mewed quickly and quietly. Wildpelt looked shocked "Okay, come with me" he mewed in a whisper, then led her quickly out of the camp, hoping not to be followed by anyone, especially Iceclaw. Wildpelt led her to a small clearing with overhanging leaves, which blocked out the sky, and casted a shadow over the clearing. Wildpelt looked at her then asked "What is it" She seemed terrified now that they were alone "I-I overheard Iceclaw talking to someone, and I thought it must have been one of us, because they were talking like old friends, but... I didn't recognise the cats voice, and that got me worried" she mewed quickly. Wildpelt listened "Okay.. What else?" "Iceclaw was talking about Whitestar wanting Joey to send one of his cats to... To..." she faltered, staring at Wildpelt with growing fear. "To... What?" he asked, trying to coax her to tell him what Iceclaw said. "To kill you, Wildpelt! They want to kill you!" She yelled, staring at him with fear and sadness. Wildpelt seemed confused "Wh-What? Why?" "I don't know" she cried "Whitestar wants you dead, and Iceclaw is just angry all the time, but I don't think he'd ever want a cat dead!" Wildpelt was quiet, he was so confused, he wasn't sure who to trust anymore. Silverleaf asked "Are you alright, Wildpelt?" her eyes full of worry. Wildpelt nodded "I'm fine, thanks for telling me this, Silverleaf" he mewed to her, trying to reassure her, then asked "Why is Iceclaw so..." Silverleaf mewed "I don't think I'm the one to tell you that, you'll proboly learn one day" she flicked her tail, as if she knew. Wildpelt nodded "I understand, I shouldn't be asking that, I'm sure I'll find out someday" he mewed, then stood up, looking at Silverleaf "Should we go back?" She nodded, following Wildpelt away from the clearing, and back to the camp. Silverdawn and Wildpelt glanced at each-other when Whitestar padded past with an angry look on his face, and he seemed to be looking for someone. He whipped around to face Silverdawn, and he snapped "You better find Iceclaw, I need a word with him" he looked at Wildpelt and added "And you, you can you go hunting with Ravenclaw" he flicked his tail as if to signal that was that, and padded away. Wildpelt rolled his eyes Oh no.. Not Ravenclaw.... he thought annoyed, the old tom was grumpy and harsh, and Wildpelt wasn't looking forward to the hunting patrol. He sighed when Silverleaf quickly padded away, Ravenclaw padded up grumbling, giving Wildpelt a death stare and mewing "Don't slow me down". Wildpelt thought As long as you don't slow me down. Ravenclaw ignored him as he led the way out of camp. They stopped at a clearing, and there was the sound of mice and birds. Wildpelt was ready to start hunting, but Ravenclaw stopped him with his tail, looking around suspiciously, he muttered "Don't jump into things". Wildpelt stood up straight, staring at the old tom, he was looking around the clearing, glancing into the shadows, and the trees. Ravenclaw sighed "Okay, you can hunt now" he mewed, almost bored. Wildpelt slinked among the grass, still thinking heavily on what Silverleaf told him, but was quicly snapped out of his thought when Ravenclaw yelled hoarsely "Watch out!" Wildpelt looked up quickly, but only saw fur and claws. He felt teeth prick at his neck, and claws driving into his stomach. He choked up blood, the cat was heavy, so he couldn't throw him off. I'm done for he thought terrified. Trying to wriggle away from his attacker Where is Ravenclaw? he thought, wondering if Ravenclaw was also one of the corrupted warriors. He closed his eyes, losing conciousness, he felt the weight suddenly lift off him, and yowls and screeches. And then his whole world went silent and black. ~*~*~*~*~ "Is he dead?" a voice asked. "Well, he's breathing... Does that make him not really dead but close to being dead?" another voice asked. A grunt sounded "I don't think-" "Now listen here Ravenclaw, his heart-beat is.. abnormally fast, he's dying, it'll be a miracle if he lives, with the wounds he's taken" a growl sounded to the left of Wildpelt. "But.. Whitestar.." Ravenclaw trailed off, then sighed "Yes, Whitestar" There was a hint of happiness in Whitestars voice, but it was subtle, Wildpelt tried to open his eyes but couldn't, and another voice calmly mewed "Chances are he proboly will live, I'm surprised he didn't die as soon as the cat drove his claws into him" Wildpelt thought What happened? I can't remember anything... The calm voice asked "Who attacked him, Ravenclaw?" "The cat was huge, it looked like a walking lion" Ravenclaw asnwered "Iceclaw, the cat would have killed him if I wasn't there" Iceclaw mewed "Okay, I need to go talk to Whitestar" and Iceclaw and Whitestar padded away. A young voice asked "So.. is he dead or not?" "No, Fluffypelt, he's not, he's injured though" Ravenclaw answered cooly. Fluffypelt sighed "Oh, good, if he died, I would have no one to annoy" Ravenclaw grunted "You annoy me plenty" but it sounded amused. Another young voice, but female, asked "Injured? Like.. How bad?" Ravenclaw grunted "Bad enough, Willowleaf" Wildpelt muttered "I feel like I got crushed by a very fat kittypet" The group of cats left around Wildpelt seemed to sigh in relief, then Fluffypelt asked "Was it really like a walking lion?" "Yeah" Wildpelt muttered, not feeling very well. Ravenclaw growled "Let's go you two, I want to check something, and you two are going to come with me" Fluffypelt's tail twitched "Okay..." he sighed, and followed Ravenclaw with Willowleaf. Wildpelt just stared as they left, getting up, he licked his fur, which was bloody. He curled up, and closed his eyes, hoping, he was just imagining that Whitestar and Iceclaw being corrupted, hoping... It was just his imagination. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfiction Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions